Suke
by Darky-chaan
Summary: —Horizontal, cuatro letras: ni uke ni seme, sino las dos opciones. ¿Respuesta? El rubio se acercó con suavidad y dijo: "Hidan, creo que ya sé lo que realmente eres..."
1. Chapter 1

**AVISO: **Esta historia es... ¡**Yaoi**! Así que si sufres de _homofobia_, no te recomiendo seguir con la lectura ^-^

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo..! Hacia mucho que no daba señales de vida (?), es que en la escuela me están matando con tantas pruebas por semana...

Bueno, como últimamente mi obsesión por Hidan creció más de lo debido y ha llegado a un punto que no debe ser saludable, aquí me encuentro escribiendo otra historia sobre él.

Aunque esta es un poco diferente, basándome en una idea loca que rodó por mi mente como una pelota bajando por la ladera de una montaña xD

Es bien simple la historia, y pretendo hacerla corta, así que no esperen más de diez capítulos (siquiera sé si eso va a llevar)

Prepárense para conocer a la nueva versión de mi viejito favorito -alias Kakuzu-, porque no se parece en nada al Kakuzu de mis otros fanfics.

Dije lo que tenía que decir, y ahora debo aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen, pero este fanfic SÍ es mío! (mi consuelo)

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

-

-

_**Suke.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 1.

-

-

El rubio entró en la habitación del jashinista en un mudo silencio. Recorrió el lugar con sus ojos, notablemente nervioso. Estaba preocupado por él… Hacia bastante tiempo atrás que no era el mismo. Algo en él había cambiado, algo dentro de su ser se corroía y despedazaba.

Quería saber porqué ya no era igual.

Necesitaba saber porqué… porqué estaba roto.

El peliblanco lo miró de mala gana.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió molesto.

Deidara palideció por unos momentos.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte… —logró decir con voz susurrante.

Hidan se acercó unos cuántos pasos a él.

—Pregunta —dijo sin dar ni un solo rodeo.

El ojiazul suspiró intentando calmarse.

—Hidan… —comenzó, con la vista clavada en el piso— ¿Por qué dejas que se destruya aquello que ya está roto?

-

El silencio reinó en todo el cuarto mientras una batalla de miradas tenía lugar.

Ambos estaban pálidos y sin saber qué acotar.

En medio de esa aparente paz, millones de incógnitas calladas se debatían en una cruenta lucha.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró el peliblanco con la voz reseca.

Deidara retrocedió dos pasos antes de apresurarse a decir:

—Per… perdón —y se dirigió a la puerta intentando escapar, pero Hidan tomó su muñeca, impidiéndole seguir.

Con el miedo y la incertidumbre luchando en su interior, volvió a encarar a aquellos ojos que últimamente tanto lo perturbaban.

El jashinista buscaba una respuesta en la mirada azul.

— ¿Y a ti qué te importa? —Preguntó enojado— ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?

El rubio enmudeció por unos segundos, antes de responder:

-

—Porque… eres alguien a quién aprecio mucho… —susurró mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave color carmín, dejando que el final de la frase flotara en el aire.

Hidan no supo qué decir; la voz se le había anudado en la garganta.

—Y porque… creo que… me enamoré de ti —concluyó, y se precipitó contra la puerta, mas el peliblanco ató sus brazos a su cuerpo, apresando su espalda contra su pecho.

—Repítelo —le ordenó. El ojiazul se estremeció ante el choque de su aliento contra su nuca— ¡Repítelo! —Exclamó imperativamente.

—Yo… —dudó, pero Hidan hizo aún más fuerte su agarre, provocando que un leve gemido se escapase de sus labios— ¡Te amo! —Gritó al final, desesperado.

—Eso creí escuchar —murmuró el pagano, descendiendo sus manos hasta su vientre, pegando aún más sus cuerpos.

El corazón de Deidara latía rebelde en su pecho. Su piel se erizó ante el gélido rose de las manos del peliblanco bajo su remera.

—Hi… Hidan —pronunció ruborizado entre gemidos cuando su compañero comenzó a acariciar su miembro.

—Yo también —agregó Hidan antes de besar su cuello— pensé que nunca te escucharía decir eso —y continuó subiendo la dirección de sus besos, hasta lamer la oreja del rubio.

Él soltó un suave gemido lleno de placer.

-

—Hidan… —comenzó a decir, con un deje de inocencia en la voz.

— ¿Hn? —respondió el aludido mientras dejaba una marca en su cuello.

—Sé mi seme —concluyó nervioso, dejando al pagano completamente perplejo.

-

-

Fin del capítulo 1.

* * *

Bueno, tengo que decir que hasta aqui llega el primer capítulo.

¿Qué le responderá Hidan? :D ¡Sólo Jashin sabe! (¿O sólo yo sé?) xD

Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia.

Si tienen algo que decirme, está demás decirles que están en toda su libertad de dejar un rewiev... Estaré esperando sus comentarios/quejas/opiniones/consultas con la mente abierta! ^^

-

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AVISO: **Esta historia es... ¡**Yaoi**! Así que si sufres de _homofobia_, no te recomiendo seguir con la lectura ^-^

* * *

¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Ojalá que su respuesta sea "bien".

Gracias por leer, y a **kakashilove78** por dejarme su rewiev. Me alegró mucho que te haya interesado la historia, espero que cuando termines de leer este capítulo te siga interesando ^-^

Ahora entenderán porque en el capítulo anterior dije que se preparen para conocer a una nueva versión de "mi" Kakuzu, y que es la primera vez que lo hago así.

Es oficial: esta historia no va a tener más de diez capítulos xD me salió bien corta...

Bueno, ya he dicho todo lo que quería, así que debo aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de Naruto es de mi pertenencia, pero sí lo es este fic.

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura..._

* * *

**Pairing: **Hidan x Deidara

**Rated: **T.

**Summary: **

_—Horizontal, cuatro letras: ni uke ni seme, sino las dos opciones. ¿Respuesta? El rubio se acercó con suavidad y dijo: "Hidan, creo que ya sé lo que realmente eres..."_

* * *

-

-

_**Suke.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 2.

-

-

_Flash Back._

_-  
_

_Se separó de él con rapidez, cerrando fuertemente sus puños._

— _¿Por qué escapas? —preguntó, produciendo que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda._

—_Kakuzu… basta…—susurró con voz entrecortada._

_-  
_

_Un líquido carmín bañaba su pecho. Cada simple bocanada de aire que tomaba le ardía por dentro, mientras más rojas gotas manchaban el frío piso._

_¿Por qué… todo había llegado tan lejos? ¿Por qué él le permitía penetrar dentro de él cada vez que a él se le antojaba?_

_Desesperado, quitó un fragmento cortante de vidrio de su abdomen._

_Ya no había vuelta atrás._

_El moreno lo aprisionó contra el espejo roto, clavando más vidrios en su espalda._

_El pagano escupió sangre. Aquello ya era demasiado._

_-  
_

_Abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando sintió cómo su compañero penetraba en él otra vez._

_Un gemido bañado en sangre y dolor escapó de sus cortados y resecos labios._

_Lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, pero no dejó escapar ninguna._

_El dolor se hacía cada vez más agudo mientras el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba._

_Lo único que deseaba era que todo acabase lo más rápido posible._

_Y no entendía porqué lo roto se rompía aún más._

_-_

_-  
_

_Fin del Flash Back._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

—Hidan… —comenzó con un deje de inocencia en la voz.

— ¿Hn? —respondió el aludido, dejando una marca en su cuello.

—Sé mi seme —concluyó nervioso, dejando al pagano perplejo.

-

El peliblanco se separó bruscamente de él.

—Por favor —insistió, acariciando su rostro.

Él se negó con la cabeza.

—Por favor —murmuró, desordenando su cabello.

— ¡No! —exclamó, alejándose y dándole la espalda confundido.

El rubio lo observó y, en silencio, se acercó a él y, una a una, comenzó a recorrer con los dedos las cicatrices grabadas en su piel.

El pagano se estremeció por un segundo.

—No entiendo… cómo es que dejas que te lastimen de esta manera —comentó preocupado.

Hidan dio media vuelta y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

—Deidara, cállate —le ordenó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó, e inmediatamente sintió cómo sus labios eran tapados por los del mayor.

Con nerviosismo, sus lenguas recorrieron cada recodo, intentando memorizar los sabores.

Con manos temblorosas, el peliblanco dejó caer libre el cabello del ojiazul.

—Quieres que sea tu seme… —repitió más para sí que para su compañero.

—Tú y nadie más —pronunció en un suspiro el rubio.

Sonrió risueño antes de responderle:

—Supongo que… podría —y lo volvió a besar, dejando a sus palabras flotar libres en el aire.

-

-

Fin del capítulo 2.

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy.

Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y darle una pequeña oportunidad a este humilde fanfic.

Si tienen algo que decirme, está demás decirles que están en toda su libertad de dejar un rewiev... Estaré esperando sus comentarios/quejas/opiniones/consultas con la mente abierta! ^^

-

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO:** Esta historia es... ¡**YAOI**! Así que si sufres de _homofobia_ y estás leyendo esto, me pregunto cómo llegaste hasta el tercer capítulo ^-^

* * *

¡Hola! :D

¿Cómo están? Espero que más que bien... Hoy estoy particularmente muy contenta, así que esperen lluvias torrenciales para hoy a la noche x'D

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, y nuevamente a **kakashilove78** por dejarme su hermoso rewiev! n-n Y perdón por el Kakuzu abusivo, pero ya había advertido sobre eso

Bueno, cuando lo terminen de leer, se darán cuenta de que este capítulo es oficialmente tierno. Especialmente el final... Imaginarme a Hidan así... ¡Oh, Jashin mío! xD Pero basta, no sea que les de spoilers del capítulo ¬w¬

Como ya he dicho todo lo que quería, tengo que aclarar que de hecho los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi posesión este fanfic (para mi suerte)

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura..._

_

* * *

_

**Pairing: **Hidan x Deidara

**Rated: **T.

**Summary: **

_—Horizontal, cuatro letras: ni uke ni seme, sino las dos opciones. ¿Respuesta? El rubio se acercó con suavidad y dijo: "Hidan, creo que ya sé lo que realmente eres..."_

* * *

-

-

_**Suke.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 3.

-

-

Se sentó en la silla y apoyó sus pies sobre la mesa, indiferente.

Su estómago rugía de hambre, pero no le importaba.

A sus espaldas, el rubio se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

—Buen día, hn.

— "Buenas tardes" querrás decir, ¿no? —le corrigió el pagano.

Deidara parpadeó confundido.

— ¿Qué hora es, hn? —preguntó sentándose a su lado.

—Las cuatro y media de la tarde —respondió el jashinista dirigiéndose a la cocina— ¿Quieres comer algo?

El ojiazul lo observó con sorpresa.

— ¿Vas a cocinar? —inquirió atónito.

Hidan ocultó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Soy tu seme ahora, ¿no es así? —le respondió en forma de pregunta mientras buscaba variados ingredientes en la alacena.

El menor se sonrojó de sobremanera, recordando la noche anterior. En silencio, se dedicó a observar los movimientos de su pareja con fascinación. Pensar que hasta hacia muy poco lo odiaba. Ahora más que nunca era capaz de entender que del odio al amor había un solo paso.

-

—Hidan, te ves sexy cocinando… —acotó inocentemente.

—No hagas nada raro atrás mío —se limitó a responder— No hay que aprovecharse del hecho de que el resto se haya ido…

Deidara dejó que una sonrisa cubriese todo su rostro.

—Oye… —susurró con voz sensual al tiempo que abrazaba al pagano por las caderas—…creo que tengo hambre de otra cosa…

El aludido suspiró notoriamente antes de apagar el fuego de la hornalla.

—Me imaginé que dirías eso —murmuró, girándose para quedar cara a cara con el rubio— y estaba esperando que lo dijeses… —concluyó para luego robarle un beso, el cual su pareja aceptó gustoso.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

_Le dolía todo en su interior. Se sentía sucio, débil… roto._

_Quería ser capaz de separar su alma de su cuerpo en cada embestida que su compañero proporcionaba contra él._

_Ahogó un gemido entre lágrimas reprimidas y sangre. _

_Siempre supo que él era un sádico, pero nunca llegó a saber hasta qué punto… mas, en aquel momento, lo sabía._

—_Kakuzu… —rogó en un murmullo inaudible._

_El aludido le respondió clavando otro kunai en su pecho, bien hasta el fondo._

_Podría escapar si no fuese por el hecho de que sus manos estaban atadas y todo su cuerpo paralizado._

_-  
_

_Abrió sus ojos de par en par cuándo el momento de éxtasis final llegó para los dos._

_Era un idiota…_

_Fue un idiota al involucrarse tanto con él; al abrirle su corazón…_

_Simplemente, quería morir en aquel instante._

_-_

_-  
_

Agitado, se despertó con la respiración entrecortada.

La misma pesadilla una y otra vez aparecía en sus sueños.

Observó con ojos cansados al cuerpo desnudo a su lado.

Cómo deseaba ser como él, que aún en aquel ámbito lograba mantenerse puro.

Acarició su mejilla con cariño, apartando los cabellos que cubrían su rostro. Aquella expresión de paz cubrió con un suave velo sus heridas.

—Dulces sueños —le dijo en voz casi inaudible antes de depositar un cálido beso en sus labios y marcharse sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

-

-

Fin del capítulo 3.

* * *

Ok, así termina el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Ahora entienden por qué dije que el final era tierno? ^-^

Les estoy eternamente agradecida por leer y por darle una oportunidad, por más mínima que sea, a este fanfic.

Si tienen algo que decirme, está demás decirles que están en toda su libertad de dejar un rewiev... Estaré esperando sus comentarios/quejas/opiniones/consultas con la mente abierta! ^^

-

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AVISO:** Esta historia es... ¡**YAOI**! Así que si sufres de _homofobia_ y estás leyendo esto, todavía me pregunto cómo llegaste hasta este punto de la historia...

* * *

Hola! Cómo están? Aquí yo otra vez con un nuevo capítulo de este fic! xD

Hoy estoy muy contenta porque en mi escuela me dieron un diploma en "mención de honor" kukukuku=)

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS... por sus reviews! ;D

Este capítulo es bastante más deprimente... ¿tendrá algo que ver con mi estado de ánimo reciente?

Como ya he dicho todo lo que quería, tengo que aclarar que de hecho los personajes no me pertenecen, pero sí es de mi posesión este fanfic!

Ahora, _disfruten de la lectura..._

_

* * *

_

**Pairing: **Hidan x Deidara

**Rated: **T.

**Summary: **

_—Horizontal, cuatro letras: ni uke ni seme, sino las dos opciones. ¿Respuesta? El rubio se acercó con suavidad y dijo: "Hidan, creo que ya sé lo que realmente eres..."_

* * *

-

-

_**Suke.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**

* * *

**_

Capítulo 4.

-

-

Caminó por los pasillos con paso leve y constante.

Sus ojos vagaron perdidos entre la oscuridad reinante hasta llegar al fin de la guarida, donde comenzaba el bosque que los ocultaba.

Miró los altos árboles y vagó entre ellos, bajo la lluvia.

Las finas gotas mojaron sus hombros desnudos y el pasto rozaba con delicadeza sus pies descalzos.

¿Cómo poder describir… cómo encontrar las palabras indicadas para decir… todo lo que estaba pasando? ¿Cómo poder decir que no y decir que sí?

Se adentraba entre la maleza cada vez más, ignorando todo a su alrededor.

El sol se ocultaba lejos en el horizonte.

Y un dolor punzante no se apartaba de su corazón.

Si tan sólo pudiese morir… ya lo hubiese hecho. Habría muerto la primera vez que tomó una cuchilla y cortó desesperado la piel que protegía sus venas, llegando hasta ellas, haciéndolas sangrar.

Cerrar los ojos y no despertar… Si _morir es dormir_, entonces él deseaba poder dormir para siempre en un sueño profundo, sin agobios, sin dolores, oscuro… y nunca, pero nunca más, volver a abrir sus párpados para que el frío soplase sobre sus ojos y los vidriase.

Su mente daba vueltas y se sentía arrastrado hacia un gran agujero negro.

Su vida había perdido sentido y él las riendas para llevarla adelante.

El río ante sus ojos se veía tentadoramente cercano, la tormenta agitaba sus aguas, volviéndolas innavegables, y toda su extensión, repleta de rocas… todo eso lo llamaba a buscar su fin. Pero sabía que ni así lo encontraría.

¿Cómo matar a alguien que siempre vive?

No hay siquiera tiempo perdido para alguien como él.

Unos fantasmales brazos abrazaron su cuerpo y lo encaminaban todavía más dentro del oscuro bosque…

Caminó por entre los grandes helechos, las ramas caídas, los árboles con sus musgos… Caminó a través de un camino imaginario sin mirar por dónde caminaba.

¿Si se perdía? No le importaba. Después de todo, ¿quién se iba a preocupar por él más que él mismo?

Sus labios resecos sonrieron mientras la oscuridad reinante del anochecer lo envolvía con un manto transparente, misterioso.

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

— ¿Hidan? —susurró el joven mirando a su alrededor.

Afuera la lluvia arremolinaba las hojas, proporcionando un sonido repleto de melancolía.

Sus ojos revolotearon por toda la habitación.

No estaba allí… entonces, la voz susurrante en su oído… ¿de quién había sido?

-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-

_El silencio rodeaba todo en su entorno._

_Se acurrucó más entre las sábanas, abrazando con sus brazos sus piernas contra su pecho._

_Estaba destrozado…_

_Su cordura, acabada._

_Su vida… desperdiciada._

_Y todo por culpa de su estupidez… Si tan sólo hubiese abierto los ojos a tiempo para ver la realidad, ahora él no estaría sumido en aquel infierno del cual no podía escapar._

_Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla y enterró su rostro en la almohada._

_Él no podía verlo, no, porque si lo veía, entonces comenzaría todo otra vez… como siempre._

_¿Es que no había un pedazo de paraíso guardado para él?_

_¿Es que estaba condenado a sufrir en la eternidad del que no muere ni vive, simplemente pasa por la vida como un fantasma imborrable?_

_-  
_

—No… —susurró cuando quiso volver la vista atrás.

No miraría los pasos pisados. No quería volverse de piedra, o de sal, quería seguir.

Miró a su alrededor, no había ni el más mínimo signo de vida.

Ni un grillo, ni un pequeño pájaro cantando oculto tras las hojas de un árbol.

Nada.

-

Se sintió feliz.

Se sintió completo.

Se sintió en su hogar.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer, atraído por el dulce aroma de las flores.

-

-

Fin del capítulo 4.

* * *

Bueno, espero que haya sido de su agrado, y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar... ya conocen los exámenes de fin de año ¬¬

Les estoy eternamente agradecida por leer y por darle una oportunidad, por más mínima que sea, a este fanfic.

Si tienen algo que decirme, está demás decirles que están en toda su libertad de dejar un rewiev... Estaré esperando sus comentarios/quejas/opiniones/consultas con la mente abierta! ^^

-

Atte.:

**Darky-chaan.**


End file.
